The Gift
by Crystal114
Summary: I have no idea what this story is gonna turn into but I have an idea of it but it is called the gift for a reason
1. Chapter 1

This whole story popped in my head and..wow I have no idea where I am going with this but this is in my best friend Kalsiddon's view hope u don't mind Kals.

**The Gift**

**Chapter 1**

"Why should I have too learn how to type on a typewriter?"

"Well you kept complaining about having nothing to do so..."

I leaned back in the chair knowing I can never talk myself out of learning how to type on this thing.

"I'd rather use my laptop, Saiyu."

"No, you will learn and that is that, now follow my example as I type this down."

She started typing like a pro on it, she doesn't even know I'm not paying attention. I know I kept complaining about having nothing to do, but I didn't mean for this to happen. She finally finished so I better listen.

"Now read it." she says.

I rolled my eyes at her and begun to read...

_Hello, my name is Saiyuri Kamori, I am a girl age 15. I have Pure pink hair and big brown eyes. I am very smart as I like to call myself and I know many things and how to do them well, I love cookies._

"Now, type something similar to that and let me read it."

"Okay.." I started to type very lazy on the difficult keys and finally finished.

_Hi, my name is Kalsiddon Frost, I am a boy age 16. My life sucks._

She was giving me this unsure look as if I had done something wrong which I didn't.

"What, you told me to type and I did it with no mistakes."

"There is always room for improvement I guess..." She said as I was getting up stretching.

"It's late I need to go home."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Kals."

I turned to leave the house and decided to walk home instead of riding the bike I brought on the way here.

"Hope she doesn't mind if I leave this here tonight, but it's so warm and peaceful tonight to rush home."

I lived in this small town all my life, growing up with Saiyu. Even though I act like I hate it, I don't, I don't ever wanna leave, but Saiyu is moving out soon. I got home around 9:00PM which is right on time in my house.

"Oh, welcome home get started on dishes now okay?"

"Of course mom." I completely forgot today was my day to do dishes.

It's only my little brother, my mom, and I living in this house, I kinda never knew my dad, so everything is alright. "I'm done with the dishes I'm going to bed now." I would usually tell no one in particular this every time I finish something I was told to do. I decided I would practice on the computer what I would type on that stupid type writer tomorrow, and maybe Saiyu oughta be proud of me.

_Hi, my name is Kalsiddon Frost, I am a boy age 16, I have light green hair as everyone told me, I have darkish lightish blue eyes. I do average in school and I have a dream to become a DJ. I love marshmallows._

I don't know why, but Saiyu told me when you are describing yourself, always add your favorite food at the end...Saiyu, I had forgotten she is moving out the next week, should I give her a gift or, prevent her from going? I am too tired to think right now so I am going to bed goodnight!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gift**

**Chapter 2**

Today felt a bit odd as I woke up and found a real thick fog everywhere, ignoring it, I started to get ready for school. I ran downstairs to be on time for breakfast.

"Well today is rather misty." My mom said sipping her morning coffee as usual.

"The fog scares me.."

My little brother is only five years old, and I don't blame him, the fog does give me an eerie feeling.

Finishing up my breakfast I said see ya, and left out the door to the bustop seeing Dark and Andrex already there.

"Dude, who is that?" Dark said with a confused expression. "Oh, it's just Kalsiddon, can't see with all this fog."

"Hey guys, good morning." I said noticing another figure coming through the fog, it must be Saiyu. Something was different though.

"Hi..."

She didn't sound to pleasant, something is most defiantly wrong.

"Saiyu, you ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry Kalsiddon.

As I was about to protest, the bus pulled right up and we all jumped in. The bus ride was awkward because for some reason, no one said a word, but was all staring at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I said with a nervous chuckle.

When we got to school it was even worse, everyone was gossiping and giving me awkward glances until I finally had enough.

"Why are you all staring at me? Is there something I don't know!"

Saiyu walked up to me and she put her hand on my shoulder, looking depressed.

"Kalsiddon...I never told you this and I'm sorry, but...ever since I was born I had an terminal illness, and the doctor finally said that I...don't have long to live."

As I stood there letting the information sink into my head, I didn't know how to react to that, my best friend ever since birth, dieying on such short notice? Should I be mad because she never told me she had a terminal illness? Should I be sad because she is gonna die?

She let go of my shoulder and hugged me.

"If you want, you don't have to practice on the typewriter today."

I came back from shock after she had said that I grabbed her shoulders and broke away from the hug, and looked straight into her eyes, trying to find the words to say.

"Why? Why didn't you ever tell me this until it got serious?"

She turned her head away from me hiding her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said with a few tears running down her face.

The bell rung and she immediately ran off for class, and for the rest of the day she avoided me. It was also weird on the bus going home today because she was ignoring me, I tried my best to talk to her. When we got off the bus and Dark and Andrex walked home I stopped Saiyu from running off again by grabbing her hand.

"Wait, Saiyu I-"

"I know you're mad because I didn't tell you, but-"

"Yes, I would be mad, but how could I be mad when you are in a horrible state of death?"

It was a few minutes of silence until she finally spoke.

"I...don't wanna die."

(A/N) This chapter goes along nicely with the song preparation from pandora hearts. i think this is getting really good.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gift**

**Chapter 3**

When I got home, I went straight up to my room to think about things.

'This must be really hard on her, it's already hard enough on me.' I got up, went on my laptop and searched terminal illnesses, and from what I read, they are mare severe than I thought. She must be in great pain right now.

.

.

.

Later next morning I really didn't feel like getting up, til I heard my mom for the billionth time.

"Get up!"

"Okay, Okay I hear ya!"

I finally got up, and got dressed, and when I got downstairs to go eat I saw Saiyu smiling, and waving at me.

"Good morning."

"Uh..., good morning to you too, Saiyu."

"I wanna walk with you to the bus stop."

"Kay..." It was like yesterday didn't exist. We talked about the usual stuff we talk about all the time. Until I brought it up that is.

"So, Saiyu?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, about your uh...illness..." I shouldn't have brought this up but, it couldn't be ignored. She started looking depressed again, and I couldn't stand it.

"One month."

"What?"

"One month." She repeated.

"What do you mean one month?" Even though I had a clue what she meant, I didn't want to believe it.

"I only have one single month."

Before I could respond, the bus pulled up and we got in.

"There has to be something I can do."

"Don't you understand the meaning of 'Terminal'"?

I was a little shocked that she yelled at me she changed ever since yesterday.

"I'm sorry, I just don't..."

"N-no, it's alright...I don't blame you."

I really don't but, she has been doing horrible in school, I guess she doesn't care anymore.

After school I asked her if she wanted to go get something to eat, I a bit surprised she said yes but, she doesn't seem to happy...maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"I'm sorry, I don't know this menu."

"It's okay, really I recommend the sirloin steak with eggs, and hash browns."

"Okay." She said smiling the smile I haven't seen in so long.

"What would you two like to order?"

"Two sirloin steak and eggs."

"Gotcha, any drinks?"

"I want Iced tea Kals."

"Okay, one iced tea and sprite."

"'Kay, two sirloin steak and eggs, one iced tea, and one sprite."

Then he walked away...here comes the long wait.

"You okay Saiyu?"

"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom."

She got up and left for the bathroom, it's been 20 minutes since she went now...I wonder if everything is alright, I should call her.

"Um, Saiyu are you alright?"

"Y-yes."

Her voice sounded a little shaky and a few sniffs followed behind.

"H-hey are you crying!"

"...no."

"If you didn't want to come then-"

"No, it's alright I will be out in a minute."

I handed her a few napkins to wipe her face when she sat down, then our food finally came...great timing.

"So, uh, has your cat tried the new pet brand food yet?"

Well this was a completely stupid way to start a conversation with anyone at any circumstances.

"No, if he eats anything other than the food he has now, he will throw it up."

I started gagging at the word throw up, I mean I was eating.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay I have a strong stomach."

Some cover-up...

"This steak really is good right, Kals?"

"Yeah, sure not as good as the first time I've had it but, yeah."

So we finally finished our dinner and headed home over to her house.

"...I never felt good eating then walking, I feel sick."

"Oh, I forgot, I can carry you."

"Thanks but, no thanks, Kals I don't feel like being carried if that makes since."

We made it to her house and I said hello to Flare the orange pet, we talked for awhile in her room then I left to go home.

"Home so early?"

"Yeah, today was...odd."

I said goodnight to my mom and brother who was already asleep, then I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"_,Kals Since I only got one month, I'm not moving!"_

"Really? That's awesome!...goodnight."

_"...oh, yeah night."_

(A/N) I'm getting over the disease which is writers block so this chap. wasn't longer I'm think straight now and I wondering what I should do for this story in the future.


End file.
